Indecision
by double nickle
Summary: The sequel to Greater than Friends but Less than a Couple. Ulrich and Yumi struggle to heal their wounds after a break up and Ulrich must chose between Yumi and his new girlfriend UxY with minor UxOC
1. The Mall

Hey guys it's Double Nickel again. Sorry that I haven't been on or very productive lately but my excuse is… I was playing the Code Lyoko game for the DS. I liked the game a lot but the 2D world takes some getting use to because of the map. Anywho I liked the monsters they added like the green exploding kankerlats and scorpion. The game made me decide that I wanted to write a sequel along with some of the reviews I got from codelyokoluvagrl. Well I do believe that that should be enough blabbering from me for one chapter. BTW the setting is 6months after the first story. Without any more aimless chatter the sequel to Greater then Friends but Less than a Couple: Indecision.

* * *

5--5

Ulrich sat at a table idly sipping away on some soda while gazing upon the face of his new girlfriend. She was everything he had ever wanted. She was smart, attractive, funny, athletic… she was all these things but she wasn't Yumi.

"Hey, Ulrich are you alright?" Christine asked. She cocked one of her eyebrows and smiled sincerely at her boyfriend.

"Uh, yeah… fine sorry," Ulrich replied as he noticed that his drink was now empty and he got up to throw it away.

"That's okay. Come on now that were finished eating let's get some more shopping done!" She said in an excited voice. They left the food court after cleaning up and headed over to a shoe store.

"Hey Ulrich what do you think? Should I get the green soccer cleats or the pink ones?" Christine asked as she held up one of each type of shoe for Ulrich to see.

"Er- the green one I guess," Ulrich replied while thumbing through a soccer magazine featuring shirts of Ulrich's favorite soccer team.

"I agree green suits me better than pink," Christine said more to herself as she boxed up the pink ones and put the green pair on her feet to get a feel for the new cleats.

Ulrich thought back to how he had met this girl. Christine arrived at Kadic a day after the Xanafied version of the marabounta almost devoured Lyoko. He was dating Yumi back then until they had that fight…

­­--Three Months Ago--

Ulrich leaned against his favorite tree in the park thinking about what had just happened. _'She dumped me… What did I do wrong? I knew it was a mistake to let Yumi in.'_

Ulrich was so busy festering that he never saw Christine come jogging up the forest path. She spotted him and said, "Hello Ulrich!"

"… Oh, hi Christine," Ulrich spoke low and tried his best to wipe his face of the hot tears that had been falling for most of the morning.

"Oh please call me Chris, everyone else does," She laughed.

_'Her laugh is so beautiful kind of like Yumi's._ _Yumi_, Ulrich thought. "What are you jogging for?" Ulrich asked just to make conversation and to divert his focus from Yumi.

"I'm getting in shape for soccer season it starts in a few months and I haven't even ran since the fall," she gave a small laugh and smiled at him.

'_Christine's smile is so… infectious like Yumi's use to be.'_

"You play soccer? Really so do I! Are you going to play for Kadic?" Ulrich asked interested in something simple like soccer, something that he can understand, something less complicated.

"Yeah, I'm trying out for midfielder," Christine said jogging in place.

"Mind if I run with you? I think the run could be just what I need right now," Ulrich asked pulling his bodyweight off from the tree and standing up.

"Sure!"

--Present--

"Yo, Ulrich you ready to head back to school?" Christine asked after paying for her new cleats.

"Yeah, hey Chris do you want to play a game of soc-" Ulrich stopped dead midsentence because coming straight towards him was Yumi and Aelita emerging from another store.

* * *

­­Thanks for reading. Please read and review. Dum Dum Da I wonder what is going to happen… lol

I've got the next two chapters written down rough 'draftishly' (who likes my new word?) So I'll be able to update soon. Thanks again for all of your reviews.

5--5


	2. Apart

Hey guys! Double Nickle has the secound chapter up for you guys. The first to chapters are short but the next 2 which I have done just need to up edit them and post em' this weekend. Probably Saturday night. Anyway thank you for all those of you who've sent me reviews. Oh yeah I forgot this on the first one

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko even though I would like to. All characters are owned by the creators and Moonscape. I do own Christine's character :) yea!

**5--5**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Yumi, do you want to go over to the store over there to troy on some shoes?" Aelita asked after exiting another store carrying a couple bags.

Yumi took her mouth off the straw of her slushy and looked at the other shoe store only to see Ulrich leaving that very store._'Ulrich…'_ Yumi saw the new girl come out of the store and take Ulrich's hand.

_ 'I don't see what's so special about her? Not that I care who he's with though!'_

"Yumi? Hey look, is that Ulrich and Chris?" Aelita asked then started walking over to the couple.

_'Aelita just adores her new roommate they do all these silly girly things together.'_

"Chris, Ulrich, hi Yumi and I were just doing some shopping!" Aelita said with her voice full of excitement.

"Yeah so were we. I just got some new cleats for the coming soccer season." Christine said asYumi approached the group from behind Aelita and announced her presence with a loud slurp from her slushy. Ulrich quickly directed his eyes to the floor titles and pretended that they were suddenly extremely interesting.

"Hi Yumi, we were just hanging around the mall. I can't believe we've both bumped into each other," Christine smiled apprehensively at Yumi trying to gauge her reaction. Christine never knew why but Yumi wasn't exceptionally friendly to her (lol I wonder why!)

"Oh, Christine you got some new cleats. I need to get some too but my parents are a little tight financially right now. Yumi said looking over at Ulrich.

Ulrich wasn't surprised Yumi's parents were having a hard time with money, but not so bad that she couldn't buy a new pair of cleats. Ulrich cautioned a glance up at Yumi. Aside for slushy which was almost empty Yumi wasn't carrying any shopping bags.

"Hey Ulrich what was it you were about to ask me?" Christine asked just to break the awkward silence.

"Er…" Ulrich's mind drew a blank.

"Seriously Ulrich you've been so spacey lately," she laughed and so did Aelita. Yumi merely finished off her slushy and muttered something like, "this wouldn't be the first time," under her breath.

"I wanted to know if you would like to break in your new cleats with a game of soccer tonight," Ulrich said after the girls had finished laughing.

Christine smiled then said, "sure baby, but let's see if Yumi and Odd would like play too," she turned to the girl in black and asked, "Yumi would you like to join us?"

"Sure I guess, but I'll have to check with my parents to see if I can. They might need me around the house to help clean or something…" Yum turned to look at Aelita to give her the 'let's get the heck out of here signal.

Aelita, to Yumi's joy, picked up on the look and said her good byes. Christine said her farewells to Aelita and Yumi, but Ulrich and Yumi remained quiet.

* * *

--Back at Kadic--

"Will I be able to see you later Princess if I can go to the little love birds' soccer game?" Yumi asked Aelita outside of her dorm room.

"I know it sucks seeing Ulrich with another girl but after all you were the one who broke up with him. I'm sorry but I won't be there tonight Jeremy has decided to take a break from working on some of his Lyoko programs and we're going to the movies," Aelita spoke as if she was on cloud nine during her latter sentence. Yumi hated how dumb her friend sounded lecturing her about love. To be honest he was jealous of how she talked about Jeremy because that was how she used to talk about Ulrich.

"Well have fun then Princess. I better head home," Yumi waved farewell. As she turned around to leave she heard Christine's voice come up the stair well, " I really can't wait to break in my new cleats."

Yumi decided to go down the second stair well at the other end of the hall way to avoid having to see _them_ together.

The rest of Yumi's return trip was uneventful until she saw William skating down the sidewalk. "Hi Yumi," William sounded cheery. He had comforted Yumi after she broke up with Ulrich and over the past months he had been exceptionally good at not mentioning it or Ulrich's name.

"So are you heading home?"

"Nah I just need to ask my parents if I can play a game of soccer with Christine and- …and I left my soccer stuff at home," Yumi replied.

"Christine, Ulri- er I mean the new girl from southern France?"

"Yup," Yumi was trying to keep this conversation short.

"Well mind if I stop by? I'll definitely have to cheer on my number one girl!" William tried to sound supportive in hopes that Yumi wouldn't start crying again like the last time he had almost mentioned _his_ name.

* * *

Sorry this ones a little short but it picks up next chapter. Please Read and Review. I'll probably be able to upload chapters 3 and 4 together on my laptop on Saturday night. The two chapters go together so I thought it would only make since to put them together. I hope to have chapter 5 written by Tuesday or Wednesday.

**5--5**


	3. New Monsters

Yo I'm back and here are chapters 3 and 4. I'll have them both up tonight. And without further a due

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko or Green Kankrelats but the idea was cool and I ran with it. :)

**5--5**

Chapter 3

* * *

Yumi didn't want to go to the game with Christine and Ulrich but still it was better then hanging around and listening to her parents argue. 

"Mom?" Yumi called into her house from the front door, but no one responded. "Is anyone home?" Yumi asked thinking that maybe Hiroki had just gotten hurt at school and her mom was just picking him up from school.

Yumi searched the whole house but couldn't find anyone so she headed back to the kitchen to write her mother a note saying that she would be at Kadic when one of the meat cleavers from the sink flung itself at Yumi but narrowly missed.

'X.A.N.A.,' Yumi thought as she took cover behind the cabinet island in the middle of her Kitchen.

Yumi could hear a cacophony of rattling pots knifes pans and all other manner of kitchen appliances clatter together. She quickly pulled out her cell and sent a text reading. 'X.A.N.A. SOS my house' into her phone.

* * *

--Kadic--

Odd was taking his dog Kiwi on a walk when his cell phone vibrated. "Hold on Kiwi, Odd said as the little dog pulled hard trying to get closer to smell a near by tree. Odd flipped open his cell and read the message and said, "Kiwi there's been a change in plans we're going to Yumi's."

* * *

--Ishiyama Residence--

The various kitchen appliances had formed a twister of sharp blades of scrap metal and electricity that the tornado periodically had to discharge in the form of electrical blasts.

Yumi couldn't move because she was pinned down by flying projectiles. _'I have to get to the kitchen pantry,' _she thought as a long knife penetrated the wooden cabinet a few inches left of her head. Yumi waited for the tornado of metal to release more static electricity hoping for a clearing before making a run for it. She was at the door of the pantry when a sharp pain bit into Yumi's right calf. Not pausing to turn around, Yumi slammed the pantry door behind her.

She sat with her back against one of the pantry walls and felt an acute pain be driven deeper into her leg. Fumbling around in the dark Yumi felt around the painful area to find a fork had been lodged in her calf.

_'God I'm trapped, I can't move, I hope everything goes well on Lyoko,'_ She let out a scream as she heard a loud barrage of metal objects throw themselves against the pantry door and splinter of wood were propelled through the air.

* * *

--Lyoko: Mountain Sector--

Ulrich virtualized and landed next to Aelita as Jeremy's voice cracked over the landscape echoing of the mountain walls, "X.A.N.A. has activated a tower in the desert region. I'm sending you guys your vehicles, because we need to hurry to the Mountain Sector's Way Tower. X.A.N.A. is targeting Yumi at her house," Ulrich gripped the handle of his saber tightly after learning that Yumi was X.A.N.A. newly selected victim. "Your vehicles are here. I sent Odd to go aid Yumi so Ulrich you're the only one here to protect Aelita on Lyoko. Make everyone of your Life Points count and be expedient!"

Ulrich didn't reply as he jumped onto his overbike. "Let's go Aelita," Ulrich said firmly as she mounted the overwing and they sped off.

"The Mountain Sector's Way Tower is located fifteen degrees due Southeast. My screens display a swarm of three Hornets and a sizable grouping of Kankrelats guarding the Way Tower so you have to be careful. Hm it is unusual for X.A.N.A. to deploy such a numerous amount of Kankrelats in one area," Jeremy said as Ulrich and Aelita approached the white Way Tower.

Out from behind of the tower flew the swarm of hornets. The lead Hornet fired its layer three times at Ulrich who was riding in front of Aelita. Ulrich evaded the first two shot and deflected the last one back with his saber. The left hornet erupted and the hornets broke formation retreating into the mist of the Mountain Sector.

"Ulrich ignore the Hornets and Kankrelats they are just hear to stall you," Jeremy's voice said out of nowhere.

"What Kankrelats?" Ulrich asked as he surveyed the landscape but didn't see any other monsters.

"What are to talking about? My hollow map shows at least twelve Kankrelats guarding the tower," Jeremy asked confused.

Ulrich landed in front of the Way Tower along with Aelita. "Well there's no time to worry about them since they aren't here. Aelita ready to go?" Aelita's response was a scream after loud explosion from behind Ulrich.

"Ulrich look!" Aelita yelled as a small green monster crawled across the mountain floor. It had the body of a Kankrelats with the exception that it was green and had a pair of small crab-like pincers covering its single laser eye.

The curious monster jumped on to the overbike and sunk its little claws into the bike then began to rapidly swell. The green Kankrelats screeched then exploded instantly devirtualized the overbike.

"Ulrich those things are bombs," Aelita said as ten green Kankrelats crawled into view from over the sides of the mountain platform.

"Guys don't let those things touch you if they explode on you they'll instantly devirtualized you!" Jeremy said, "Its probably a good idea to take them out using long range weapons.

_'Long range, this battle would be better suited for Odd or Yumi,'_ Ulrich thought.

"Those Hornets that ran away are coming back with more friends at two o'clock," Jeremy notified the Lyoko Warriors. Six Hornets flew by and the first swarm unloaded a round of lasers on Ulrich and Aelita who were surrounded by a circle of encroaching Kankrelats.

'Energy Field,' Aelita said holding out both of her hands and forming two pink electrical spheres. She shot both of them at the two closest Kankrelats. The small monsters growled before exploding violently.

As the second wave of Hornets passed Ulrich deflected their lasers and spun around slicing the center and right Hornets. With the lead Hornet dead the remaining one sped away to join the other squadron.

The surviving swarm of Hornets rounded back with its extra member flying really low and each Hornet picked up a green Kankrelats with its jaws. Ulrich and Aelita craned their necks as the Hornets pulled up into a steep incline then released their explosive cargo. The whistle of the falling Kankrelats blended with the sound of the small monsters' screeches as Aelita shot some energy fields at the helpless monsters but missed. Ulrich dove to knock Aelita out of the way of the falling bombs.

The blast left a gapping whole in the mountain terrain that revealed the digital sea below.

"Run to the tower quickly before the Hornets can come back for another bombing run!" Jeremy said.

"Aelita had been knocked out by the force of hitting her head against the ground so Ulrich had to carry her to the tower.

The healing power of the tower woke Aelita back up. "Come on Princess this is no time to sleep," Ulrich said as he jumped down the tower to be transported to the Desert Sector.

Aelita appeared in the Desert Sector's Way Tower a second after Ulrich.

"Guys you'll need to head Northeast to reach-" BOOM. The Way Tower shook and a few of the panels displaying matrices flickered.

* * *

Hahaha evil little cliffy but not really the second chapter is coming up next since I uploaded them both today! Lol Any who Read and Review! BTW I've got exams this week so that's why I've uploaded two chapters for you guys. Also I probably won't be able to update chapter 5 until this upcoming Friday. So hold on. :)

**5--5**


	4. Aftermath

Hey here is Chapter 4 just like I promised so enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko

**5—5**

Chapter 4

"X.A.N.A is attempting to destroy the Desert Sector's Way Tower with Megatanks," Jeremy's said. "Be extremely careful."

Back in the factory a small picture of Odd popped up on the Super Computer's monitor.

"Jeremy we've got a big problem X.A.N.A. has possessed a hard of," Odd turned away from the Ishiyama's kitchen doorway dodging a couple of spoons that shot at him, "SPOONS!"

"Spoons?" Jeremy asked skeptically, "Yeah well and all the other kinds of silverware, meat cleavers, forks, knives and I can't find Yumi anywhere in her house."

"Hm this doesn't brood well we're working the best we can with only Ulrich here on Lyoko to guard Aelita but we're in quite the dilemma right now," Jeremy replied.

The spinning metal tornado ripped through the wall that formed a partition between the kitchen and living, and began to pursue Odd.

* * *

--Lyoko: Desert Sector inside the Way Tower--

"Hurry guys Odd just called and X.A.N.A.'s monster on Earth is extremely dangerous and Odd can't find Yumi."

_ 'Yumi!'_ Ulrich pulled out his saber and rushed out of the tower. Just outside three large Megatanks were charging their elliptical lasers. "Super Sprint," Ulrich sprinted to dodge the blast form one of the Megatanks. Ulrich sung for the eye of X.A.N.A. on the Megatank's but his sword became lodged in the monsters closing shell. Nothing that the Lyoko Warriors knew of existed that could break the Megatank's armored shell and that's why they were so safe cloistered up in their ball form.

Ulrich struggled to free his blade only to have it ripped from his hands as the Megatank twisted sharply. Another Megatank to advantage of the opening to fire its beam at Ulrich who sidestepped the beam but the laser still hit the Way Tower. The force from the blast rocked the tower and left a scar.

"Triangulate," Ulrich yelled as he split himself in to three clones of himself. He spread out placing himself between each of the three Megatanks, which were in a triangular formation. Each Megatank took aim on one of the clones. Ulrich closed his eyes, _'Wait for it,' _he could hear the Megatanks' elliptical laser charge, then each monster fired its laser simultaneously. The beams seared across the Desert Sector's sands and at the last second the true Ulrich sidestepped the beam coming at him.

Each of the Mega tanks beams struck the Megatank across from it pushing it of the land and into the digital sea.

"Well done Ulrich, quickly to the tower," Aelita said coming out of the Way Tower.

The two made it to the activated tower unimpeded after killing the Megatanks.

* * *

--Ishiyama Residence

Odd had barraged the door in Mr. And Mrs. Ishiyama's bedroom when he heard the sound of fifty kitchen appliances hit the floor outside his door.

"Phew, Yumi!" Odd said remembering that she was still missing. "Yumi! Yumi were are you?" Odd called out for his friend as he headed back down stairs.

"Odd, is that you? Ahh," Yumi said and breathed deeply to fight back the wave of pain she received from moving.

"Where are you?" Odd called out to her.

"I'm in the pantry hurry I'm bleeding," Yumi said.

Odd pulled out his cell. "Jeremy we're going to need a return to the past trip because Yumi's hurt.

After the all-encompassing light had faded Yumi collapsed from putting weight on her injured leg outside Aelita's dorm room.

"Ahh," her scream of pain attracted Aelita's attention from inside the dorm room.

Aelita opened the door and saw Yumi lying on the floor. "It's okay here let me take that fork out of your leg. I'll take you to the infirmary right away," Aelita said reaching for Yumi's hand, "Can you walk?"

"Not very well," Yumi said as she leaned against Aelita using her as a crutch.

Ulrich and Christine ascended the stairwell heading to the girls dormitory, "I can't wait to break in my new cleats!" Christine said as she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs.

Ulrich saw Yumi struggling to stay on Aelita's shoulder and immediately ran to her other side to help support Yumi.

"Yumi what happened to you?" Christine asked concerned.

"I-" Yumi began.

"Don't talk," Aelita instructed, "You're really sick. It must have been that _sushi_ you ate for lunch."

Christine covered her mouth in shock, "Can't, poorly prepared sushi be f-fatal? She asked timidly.

"Yes. And that is why we must take her to the infirmary immediately Ulrich will you help me escort Yumi down to the infirmary?" Aelita asked turning to look at him.

"Of course, sorry Christine we will have to have to wait on that soccer game," he said as they headed towards the stairs.

"I'll come with you!" Christine offered.

"No, I'll come back and get you once we get Yumi taken care of," Ulrich said as they began descending the stairs.

"Ok…" Christine said and dropped her eyes in disappointment at not being able to help when she noticed blood running down Yumi's right leg and staining her sock red.

_ 'What's going on here?' _she pondered what she had just seen as she entered the empty room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Whoo wonder what's going to happen? Chapter 5 will probably be up on Friday because I have exams this week. Read and Review. Thank You.

**5--5**


	5. Trustworthy?

YEA my exam week is over and I have a nice five-day weekend to boot. Anyway here is chapter 5 I'll probably have chapter 6 uploaded next Monday night. I have it written just kind of lazy and don't want to type it. Also work and stuff...

Now it is time FOR...

**THE DISCLAIMER... LOL**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko.

* * *

**5--5**

Chapter 5

"Ulrich how come you didn't come back last night? How's Yumi doing?" Christine asked walking up to Ulrich outside of the infirmary door.

"She's recovering nicely," Ulrich said, "but Yumi's still resting so how about some breakfast?"

Yumi wasn't asleep; she had woken up a while ago and was now eavesdropping on their conversation. She could only see the distorted images of Ulrich and Christine through the glass on the infirmary door.

"Well can I as least go in and see her?" Christine asked stepping towards the door.

"We will see her when she is awake. Come on let's get something to eat," Ulrich said not wanting her to start asking to many questions.

"Fine." Christine said, but let's eat quickly." The couple left for the cafeteria and Yumi felt relieved at not having to be beleaguered with Christine's generally probing questions.

Yumi took a moment to look around the infirmary. No one else was there except for William who was still sleeping curled up in an armchair across the room.

_'William… Has he been here the whole night?'_

Yumi rolled over to see the time on the alarm clock. The clock read 7:04AM.

The infirmary door swung open and Yolanda the school nurse stepped through the door.

"Oh your up already. How does your leg feel Ms. Ishiyama?" Yolanda asked taking out a pen and scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Better. How long has William been'"

"Mighty fine friend you got there. He and that Stern boy insisted that they both stay all night," said the nurse motioning over to the other chair that was empty except for Ulrich's jacket.

"You should be fine to leave later this afternoon, with crutches of course. Since you're a day student and walk to school I've recommended to your parents that you stay here at Kadic until you've had a full recovery," Yolanda aid as she redressed Yumi's bandages. Then left the room.

_'I'm going to have to stay here at Kadic? Wonder who my roommate will be?'_

* * *

Lunch Room

Ulrich plopped down at his usual lunch table and began poking his sunny side up eggs with his fork. Christine sat down quietly next to him, folded her arms and said, "Excellent we're alone."

Ulrich put down his fork and stared at Christine. "What's up Chris?" Ulrich asked trying to play like there wasn't anything she could possible be suspicious about.

"Hm… Let's see? OH! Let us start with why you didn't come back last night to tell me how Yumi was doing?"

"Well I-" Ulrich began.

"Forgot? Like how you forgot our second month anniversary?" Christine said chocking a little bit on her own words.

"Well no… And I am sorry about that."

She smiled at her boyfriend, then frowned remembering what her interrogation was truly about.

"So Yumi's leg is feeling better?"

"Yes Yolanda said that-" Ulrich stopped talking and covered his mouth.

_'Yes I've got you trapped now,' _Christine thought as she smiled, _'I'd like to see you talk your way out of this one Ulrich.' _

"Er heh uh sorry I thought you said stomach. Yes her stomach is feeling better.

"I'm not stupid Ulrich. I saw that Yumi's leg was bleeding last night! Stop being so secretive all the time! Almost every time we're out together you're tired or spacey! What are you and your friends up to? Tell me!" Christine had raised her voice and now was crying uncontrollably.

Ulrich looked around the cafeteria was now full of students watching them intently, especially Sissi.

"Chris calm down," Ulrich spoke softly. "How do you feel about a nice walk and I promise that I can answer any questions you may have to the best of my abilities." Ulrich put his arm around her and then they stood up and left the cafeteria without looking at anyone.

Once they were outside Christine's brown eyes were still red and she was still rubbing them profusely.

"Come on Chris lets head out to my favorite tree where we first ran that day," Ulrich said and took her hand in his own and gently tugged on it to prompt her into walking again.

They walked together hand in hand for many minutes in silence until they had reached the start of the woods.

"So how c-come you didn't return to tell m-me if Yumi was alright?" Christine asked as she wiped her eyes again.

Ulrich had to word this well, but he also needed to lie. He didn't like lying to her but he felt that if he told her everything he'd lose her.

"The nurse needed someone to stay with her to help her with anything if Yumi woke up in the middle of the night, and so I volunteered," Ulrich smiled faintly hoping she'd say something like, "Ahh how sweet' or your so thoughtful," but she didn't say anything and they walked.

Christine stopped to think about how to word her next question.

"Chris?" Ulrich asked.

"So tell me truthfully is Yumi in the infirmary for ingesting bad sushi or is she there for the cut on her leg?" she blinked and then stared deeply into Ulrich's eyes searching for the truth.

"Yumi is in the infirmary for a laceration on her right calf," Ulrich said hoping she wouldn't ask why they lied to her.

"They why didn't you guys just tell me?" Christine asked as Ulrich mentally cringed.

"Er-" Ulrich thought up another quick lie, "We didn't want you to freak out," Ulrich said then felt guilty about lying to her again.

Christine thought about it and Ulrich hoped that his little lies would satisfy her dangerous curiosity.

"Then how did Yumi cut her leg?" Christine asked as they reached Ulrich's favorite tree.

"Chris I'm not so sure that I'll be able to tell you without consulting with my friends first," Ulrich knew he couldn't reveal their secret to her.

"Why not? What is it you guys are hiding? You can tell me Ulrich I'm trustworthy!" Christine had stopped crying but still hadn't quiet calmed down and the thought of Ulrich not telling her his friend's secret got her emotional again.

"It's not that I think you're untrustworthy Chris, it's… it is very complicated," Ulrich said then brushed Christine's bangs out of her face.

"I'll ask my friends if it is okay to tell you but they might not want you to know," Ulrich couldn't stand to see her beautiful eyes all red and puffy but he also knew that the gang wouldn't be willing to add an additional member so willingly.

Christine gave him a big hug and said, "Thanks Ulrich."

They spent the rest of the Sunday afternoon talking and hanging around in the park.

* * *

Back at Kadic: Aelita's Room

Since Yumi had been granted temporary board at Kadic for her injured leg she was roomed with Aelita and Christine both of whom were amenable to Yumi's situation. Ulrich decided that this room would be the meeting place for the discussion about Christine knowing about Lyoko.

Ulrich had called the meeting after Christine said she wanted to hang with some of her girlfriends down the hall. Odd was lying on the floor playing with his dog Kiwi, Jeremy and Aelita were sitting down on the edge of Aelita's bed while Yumi laid on her non-injured side.

"Great so we are all here," Ulrich began nervously, "Um I think that with the escalating danger of each Lyoko mission," Ulrich paused to look each of his friends in the eye to show them that he was serious," that we make an addition to the Lyoko team."

The room reacted in different emotions. Odd jumped up in excitement about having a new member join while Jeremy looked skeptical and Aelita smiled open-mindedly. Yumi didn't show any interest in the subject.

"Assuming that I would agree in having a new member join, who might I ask, were you thinking of adding?" Jeremy asked pushing his glasses back up to the top of his nose.

"Christine," Ulrich smiled slightly to give the appearance that he was more confident in his position then he really was.

"Chris? Why I think that's a wonderful idea Jeremy," Aelita said.

"While it is true that an extra member would be useful I'm just not sure if we could trust her. Besides from you and Ulrich who happens to be dating the girl none of the rest of us really know her," Jeremy replied.

"Uh actually Einstein she's my partner in Spanish," Odd piped hoping that this tidbit of information would help persuade Jeremy to reconsider his stance on Christine's admission into the Lyoko gang.

Jeremy frowned at Odd, "tell could we depend o her?" Jeremy asked skeptically.

"Yes!" Ulrich replied, "she is adamant about being on time and she is a hard worker and-"

"Yes, yes that's all well and good but what is your sudden interest in adding her?"

Ulrich took a deep breath then said, "She knows that Yumi was not in the infirmary for bad sushi. She saw Yumi's leg was bleeding last night.

The room fell silent. Ulrich looked around the room again to emphasis the seriousness of Christine getting to nosey.

"She's been asking me a lot of questions that I can't explain without revealing our secret and she notices all of our mysterious disappearances at night when we don't use the return trip to the past.

Jeremy cleared his throat and thought for a minute then proposed a vote. "If we vote all of us have to agree unanimously for Christine to be allowed to know anything about Lyoko."

Everyone shook his or her head in agreement. Then all the Lyoko Warriors cast their ballots. Jeremy collected all the votes.

"Yumi? Yumi may I have your ballot, please?" Jeremy asked.

Yumi tossed her ballot and closed her eyes thinking, _'He's going to hate me for this…'_

_

* * *

_

_So there you go little cliffy again but next chapters going to be good some Sector 5, new monsters, UxY lol jk later much later..._

**Read and REVIEW- I command you! **just kidding but please feel free to review. :)

**_5--5_**


	6. The Core Room

Thank you everyone who reviewed (and for those of you who were to shy/lazy well this chapter is for you. Chapter 5.5 (haha almost 5—5) REVIEW lol and happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day everyone! END CHAPTER

Oh sorry my laptop was having problems last night uploading the documents :-( but I was able to get it up during my first period class today.

Sorry for the dumbness here is the disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko but if I did there would be a 5th season. And a more concrete answer to the question everyone wants confirmed UxY finally???

* * *

**5--5**

Chapter 6

Yumi stared blankly at Jeremy as he counted up the votes. "Well that's that. The vote stands at four to one in favor of Chris joining, but since we all agreed the vote had to be unanimous she won't be able to join or know anything about Lyoko," Jeremy said then began to brief the others on what he thought X.A.N.A.'s new tactic was.

"So I believe X.A.N.A is attempting to disrupt our ability to use the Way Towers as a means of quick travel to the appropriate sector. This change in strategy probably has surfaced because X.A.N.A. has noticed a glitch in the virtualization program that causes you guys to be dropped off in the wrong sector."

Ulrich wasn't listening instead he had spent the entire time glaring at Jeremy. _'Why'd he do it? It is not like Chris couldn't be trusted, or like she'd not take the role of saving the world seriously.' _

"Ulrich? Hey Earth to Ulrich have you heard anything I've been saying about the major ramifications if X.A.N.A. is successful in wiping out the Way Towers?"

"Why did you do it Jeremy? Huh?" Ulrich asked with a little bit of anger leaking out.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Jeremy retorted defensively.

"Why did you vote against Chris?"

"What I didn't vote against her. I actually-"

"Don't lie to me!" Ulrich hated how Jeremy remained so calm.

"Um, Ulrich… Jeremy wasn't the one who voted against Christine joining the team," Yumi said but instantly regretted doing so. _'God I'm so stupid,' _she thought.

"Oh yeah who did then?" Ulrich asked turning all of his attention onto Yumi.

"It was, it was me," she said and looked down fighting back the tears. Odd, Aelita and Jeremy all exchanged glances that said _'we better get the hell out of here.'_

"Uh we are going to uh go to dinner yeah dinner!" Odd said while holding the door open letting Jeremy and Aelita out. As the door shut behind them Ulrich glared at Yumi.

_'How could she have done this? Is she jealous of Chris?' _Ulrich thought as Yumi remained quiet wishing everything that she had done away.

After a few minutes without saying anything Ulrich spoke in a calmer voice and asked, "So why did you do it?"

Yumi sniffled and looked up at Ulrich. "I don't know…" she didn't really know why she had always told herself that Ulrich didn't matter to her.

"You know why so just say it!" Ulrich wasn't angry about her voting against him all he wanted was some clarification on whether the girl that still appeared in his dreams cared for him.

"I guess I did it because I had always seen Lyoko and even X.A.N.A. as an excuse just to be with you and… and I thought Christine would take away the only thing that the two of us do together anymore… after we broke up."

Ulrich was stunned, _'She still likes me? Why didn't she tell me this before I got involved with Chris?' _Ulrich paused then started to say "Oh Yumi I-" but Odd busted into the room.

"It is yoohoo-it's-us-time!" Odd said excitedly.

Without thinking Ulrich picked up Yumi in his arms since she couldn't run very fast with her injured leg and started heading towards the stairs. Yumi started to feel her face fill with blood at being swept away in Ulrich's strong arms but quickly found herself quite comfortable.

Out of the corner of Ulrich's eyes he sees a door open then someone's voice call out his name but he has no time to stop to see who they are.

* * *

Lyoko: Ice Barrier

"Okay guys there has been some X.A.N.A. activity in Sector 5 so I'm sending you to find out what it is," Jeremy said, "Go to the edge of the sector to meet up with the transporter orb." The sounds of the elevator doors opening in the laboratory room could be heard through Jeremy's headset on Lyoko.

"Christine what are you doing her?" the Lyoko Warriors heard Jeremy ask because he still had his headset on.

"I saw Ulrich carrying Yumi so I decided to follow them. What is this place?"

"Uh, could you hold on a sec?" Jeremy asked her then turned his attention back to Lyoko.

"Christine has stumbled across the factory. I'll have to detain her here until you guys find out what the disturbance is on Lyoko."

"Detain?! I don't think so! I don't know who you think you are or what your doing here Jeremy Belpois but-" Jeremy cut off his headset's transmission to Lyoko leaving the gang completely alone on the Ice Barrier.

"Let's get going," Ulrich said as the group started to move out.

The trip was uneventful because not one of X.A.N.A.'s monsters were anywhere in the Ice Barrier.

"Strange none of X.A.N.A.'s pets are anywhere," Odd said as they reached the end of the sector.

"Jeremy we've reached the transport site," Aelita said hoping that Jeremy was finished confining Christine in the factory.

"I've calmed down Christine, and she seems to actually believe us about Lyoko. I've just entered the code Scipio so the Transporter Orb should be coming around,"

The Orb floated eerily and engulfed everyone then flew off in the direction of Carthage.

* * *

Carthage: Sector 5

The Transporter Orb dropped off the gang on the white glowing elevator in Carthage that usually had a predominate X.A.N.A. eye symbol on it was currently covered in something very soft and oozy.

"Uh Einstein the elevator to the arena is very dark and we're standing in something very squishy," Odd said.

"Hm I have not clue what it is but we don't have time my map of Sector 5 shows the Scyphozoa and some Green Kankrelats are in the Core room. I don't think I have to remind you that if the Core gets destroyed."

"X.A.N.A. will be freed completely and escape yeah yeah we know," Odd said sarcastically as he began running to catch up with the others who had begun without him.

Once Odd had reached the room with the timed button. He could already see that Yumi was working her way over the button and Ulrich was taking out some creepers. With a couple minutes to spare Yumi pressed the button that opened the door to the Arena.

"Great Job Yumi not I'll program you vehicles in the arena and you guys should be good to go," Jeremy said as they group rode the lift to the Arena.

* * *

Inside the Core Room

All the Lyoko Warriors especially Aelita cringed at the sight of the Scyphozoa. Its long translucent tentacles wrapped around two Green Kankrelats as it hovered mystically in the air. The beast hurled the first Green Kankrelat at the Core shields. The shields glowed red after absorbing the force of the explosion. Then the Scyphozoa raised its other tentacle holding the second Green Kankrelat above its orb like head.

"I'll handle this jellyfish," Odd said as he jumped up the stair-like blocks of the Core room. Odd reached the Scyphozoa a it raised a new Green Kankrelat above its head.

"Asta la vista," Odd said as he fired a shot at the Green Kankrelat, which erupted on contact. The explosion crippled the Scyphozoa's anterior right tentacle and shattered the Scyphozoa's protective shield like head exposing the beast's brain.

"And now for the kill- ahh" Odd screamed as a Green Kankrelat jumped on his back wrapping its four little legs around his arms and sunk its small crab claws in to his shoulder.

Odd turned to the gang and gave them a wry smile, "I hate GKs," then the Green Kankrelat exploded instantly devirtualized. **(Nickle not: GKs are Odd's new nickname for Green Kankrelats. Don't worry next chapter he'll explain it to the group. that and I'm lazy and hate typing Green Kankrelats all the time.)**

The Scyphozoa's tentacles lay useless at its sides as the maimed beasts began to retreat. The monster's head bellowed a trail of smoke as it slunk out of sight.

"Wow Odd really hurt the Scyphozoa that time I'm sure X.A.N.A.'s not going to be happy. Great work as always guys I'm going to bring you in. No wait! My screens have picked up on another monster being there. I don't know what it is but it seems familiar.

I don't see a monster anywhere," Aelita said.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked as Yumi felt something like ooze fall from the ceiling of the Core room onto here shoulder.

"What is this purple stuff?" Yumi asked as she flicked it off her shoulder. The purple muck stained her pale white hand.

Yumi looked up to see that the ceiling looked like it had the Marabounta crawling over it. Then out of the center of the gross creation came a large diamond shaped face. The gang watched in horror as the eye of X.A.N.A. seared onto the face of the beast branding it as X.A.N.A.'s new weapon.

* * *

Yeah sorry about not Uploading on time but I'll make it up to you guys. If I get 5 reviews I'll update on Thursday. Since I can't on Saturday (homecoming dance) If I don't get 5 well I'll still probably have the next chapter for Friday. Anywho Read and Review please.

**5--5**


End file.
